


Пятна крови на рукаве

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Другая история [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly<br/>Жанр: драма <br/>Рейтинг: NC-17 <br/>Вежливый отказ: Права J.K.R. на созданных ею персонажей не обсуждаются и не оспариваются.<br/>Вбоквелл к "Другой истории"<br/>Продолжение серии: «Колючка», «Разрыв», «Форс-мажор», «Метка»</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пятна крови на рукаве

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы: Снарк&Svengaly  
> Жанр: драма   
> Рейтинг: NC-17   
> Вежливый отказ: Права J.K.R. на созданных ею персонажей не обсуждаются и не оспариваются.  
> Вбоквелл к "Другой истории"  
> Продолжение серии: «Колючка», «Разрыв», «Форс-мажор», «Метка»

Когда записка-птичка шлёпнулась на рабочий стол, едва не угодив в сосуд с реактивом, Северус вздрогнул. Командор не вызывал его уже несколько дней. Северус спешно отодвинул наброски для новой статьи, схватился за уменьшенный лекарский чемоданчик, который с недавнего времени всегда брал с собой, и шагнул в камин.

— Северус?! — Командор выглядел не просто бодрым, но даже каким-то чересчур возбуждённым. 

В первую минуту Северусу показалось, что тот выпил.

— А вы кого ждали — Мерлина на белом гиппогрифе? — проворчал он. 

— Как продвигается работа над "Убежищем"? 

— Что, у Пандоры почтовый ящик сломался?

Последнее прозвучало слишком едко, и Северус тут же пожалел о своих словах. Но Командору, кажется, это только понравилось, в глазах его вспыхнули искорки, он довольно засмеялся, подошёл к Северусу вплотную:

— Ты не меняешься. Всё такой же. 

Томас неожиданно ухватил Северуса за волосы и поцеловал жёстко и требовательно, пальцы торопливо расстёгивали пуговицы на сюртуке.

Северус упёрся ладонью Командору в грудь:

— Пустите, я сам.

Он успел снять сюртук и шейный платок прежде, чем снова взглянуть на Командора. Тот стоял в полурасстёгнутой рубашке, правый рукав которой был обильно забрызган кровью.

Северус вздрогнул. Месяц назад у Командора внезапно открылись давно зажившие после покушения раны. Командор рычал, сдерживая крики боли, а через несколько часов впал в глубокое беспамятство. Северус и ещё двое докторов из Святого Мунго колдовали над ним двое суток. Хмури и Нотт, мрачные, как могильщики, сменяя друг друга, стояли у двери в комнату своего патрона, не позволяя никому ни войти, ни выйти.

— Постойте, что это? — Северус указал на пятна крови. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо, Север, — улыбнулся Томас в ответ. 

Улыбка делала обезображенное лицо Командора ещё более жутким, но Северус привык. 

— Хотя… подлечи-ка меня.

Северус быстро провел палочкой вдоль руки, потом достал нужную мазь и сосредоточенно втёр её в кожу, продвигаясь от кисти к плечу, убирая боль, заживляя ссадины на сбитых в кровь костяшках. Командор смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз, и чутьём легилимента Северус чувствовал, что Командор доволен, словно сыграл хорошую шутку.

Северусу оставалось только догадываться, что сегодня случилось у Командора, но в постели тот был особенно активен и требователен. Он взял Северуса дважды, сначала, как обычно, сзади, лаская, целуя, скользя всем телом, прижимаясь кожа к коже. Потом чёрная повязка легла на глаза Северуса. Не слушая протестов, Томас развернул его лицом к себе.

— Мой, мой! — прохрипел Командор на пике оргазма, потом стянул повязку и, не позволив Северусу почиститься, с каким-то странным удовлетворением посмотрел на его тело, забрызганное своей и чужой спермой.

После этой встречи Северус чувствовал себя усталым, опустошённым, грязным. Очутившись дома, он долго оттирал себя мочалкой в ванной, потом опутал дверь запирающими чарами, перекрыл доступ к камину, забирался под одеяло и упал в тёмный тяжёлый сон.

***

Когда Ари Спинет рассказал, что Рабастан Лестрэндж уже два дня не может найти младшего сына, Северус не заподозрил ничего дурного. Поначалу.


End file.
